


Fireside Chats

by Sumi



Series: Honeymaren/Elsa [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: “You have it so bad,” Ryder said matter-of-factly.There was no amount of teasing in his tone. He sounded almost apologetic.Honeymaren let out a groan. “I know, right? She’s just so amazing! I can’t help myself.”
Relationships: Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Honeymaren/Elsa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632421
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Fireside Chats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malkontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/gifts).



>   
> 

Honeymaren felt her heart jump into her throat everytime Elsa flashed a smile in her direction. When Elsa sought her out to find out more about the fifth spirit, she struggled to stick to the topic and not get distracted. It was easier said than done. 

Sitting across from Elsa at the campfire with the fire illuminating her lovely features was proving to be a very big distraction. Honeymaren thought she handled herself well. She stumbled over a few times, but managed to get out her explanation coherently enough.

After Elsa returned to her tent, Honeymaren let out a shaky sigh. It was obvious Elsa was struggling and wanted to solve the mystery of what was happening to her. She wished there was some way to help, but Honeymaren felt helpless.

On the way to her own tent, Honeymaren encountered Ryder. This time she didn’t feel a lick of annoyance towards him. Instead, she relished his presence.

“You have it so bad,” Ryder said matter-of-factly.

There was no amount of teasing in his tone. He sounded almost apologetic.

Honeymaren let out a groan. “I know, right? She’s just so amazing! I can’t help myself.”

“I feel the same way about Kristoff,” Ryder admitted. “You know what the difference is though? He’s taken and Elsa isn’t.”

Even if she didn’t want to admit it he was right. What did Honeymaren have to lose if she gathered her courage and confessed her crush to Elsa? There was a chance of it being returned unlike Ryder’s untimely crush.

“I’ll think about it.”

Things were too complicated for her people right now. If things worked out then Honeymaren might finally make a decision as to whether she planned to confess to Elsa or not.

Forest knows Ryder would never let her live it down if she didn’t say something.


End file.
